The simplest and most common torque converters are gears. The torque ratio and the speed ratio are established by the gears radii and relative ratios. Gear configurations have the limitation of a fixed velocity or torque conversion ratio.
There also exist torque converters such as the fluid converter used in automatic transmission for automobiles. However, this approach is expensive and energy consuming. Other torque converters consist of a centrifugal control with variable pulleys. This approach is energy consuming due to belt friction and it is capacity limited. Further there are torque converters which are limited in capacity or conversion ratios, or operate at low efficiency (energy consuming).
My invention is broadly directed to an infinite ratio torque converter and method of using the same. A drive shaft and a driven shaft are arranged in parallel. The drive shaft includes at least one drive member, such as a slotted disk and the driven shaft includes at least one driven member such as a slotted disk. Variable transfer means are provided to effect motion of the driven shaft by the drive shaft which transfer means in combination with the distance between the shafts comprises an infinite angular displacement ratio or speed ratio between the driven shaft and the drive shaft.
In a preferred embodiment slotted disks are secured to the shafts and the variable transfer means include rods received in the slots of at least one of the disks. The rods in effect vary the relative distance between the shafts.
My invention in the preferred embodiment comprises a torque converter and a method of controlling the speed ratio; which converter has a plurality of slotted disks connected to a plurality of shafts and means to transfer motion from one shaft to another; or alternatively a plurality of slotted disks on one shaft and a movable slot equivalent assembly on the other shaft to achieve an infinite ratio conversion.
In one aspect of the preferred embodiment of the invention the disks have eight slots radially arranged. Each slot at 45.degree. from the other. The drive shaft has at least two slotted disks with eight rods connected between the two disks or alternatively a movable slot assembly that holds the rods.
In another aspect of the preferred embodiment, means are provided to control the rod movement at the points where the driven disks and the drive disks interact. Such means maintain the rods position such that the disk movement achieves a controlled angular displacement relationship.